New Wrath
by Ninjafairytama
Summary: Marks. Marks known as stigmata begin to appear on Yu Kanda's forehead, but why? How is it possible for him to be a Noah? Is may be because he is the new Noah of Wrath! Will Kanda stay with the Innocence or will he let wrath consume him? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Turning

Chapter 1: Turning

Boom! "Did you hear that?," Kanda asked.

"It came from the south. The others must be fighting. We have to get out of here!"

Tiedole and Kanda were jumping on and off, rooftops. They were going back to the Order to declare Kanda as a new

General. Not that Kanda has any respect to the Order, but it's mainly to keep him from becoming a Fallen One.

Kanda jumped off a roof and prepared to land on another one. Suddenly, his forehead throbbed and he lost focus,

causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Kanda!"

 _First arm pain and now, this? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to get to the Order, quickly!_ Kanda thought.

"Are you okay?," Tiedole asked, crouching beside him.

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

Kanda hopped away and Tiedole frowned. Tiedole is no fool. He's seen the strange mark on his wrist and noticed the

pain that it causes him. Sure, the mark came from his Innocence, but Lenalee has the same thing and she hasn't

experienced any pain. Maybe he's becoming a Fallen One after all...

"Are you coming or what?," Kanda questioned, now on the roof.

"Y-Yeah."

Tiedole followed Kanda in silence. He was worried for the boy. Kanda never liked admitting when he was in pain,

because it made him feel weak. But, everyone feels pain, whether they like it or not. Even the Noah must feel it,

right?

"Let's take a break," Tiedole decided.

Seeing that this was probably the only chance they'd get, Kanda obliged. But, before he could sit down, his head hurt

like crazy and he got dizzy. The extra pain in his wrist didn't help, either.

"Kanda!," Tiedole said, running over to him and helping him sit down, before he lost consciousness. "Kanda, are you

okay?"

"Just a little lightheaded," he admitted, feeling his forehead, throb.

"All right, it's clear that you're in no condition to go back to the Order. For now, let's lay low."

Kanda grunted and Tiedole slung his arm over his shoulders. Eventually, they found an inn. Luckily, it wasn't very

crowded, so they wouldn't have to worry about a lot of people remembering their faces.

After they checked into the inn, Kanda went into the bathroom. He glared at his reflection at the mirror and realized

that he was sweating a lot.

"What's happening to me?," he mumbled.

As Kanda looked at the mirror, he could've sworn that he heard a voice. That caused him to put a hand on his f

forehead to try to dial back the pain.

" _Never forgive. Never forgive,"_ the voice repeated.

"I must be going crazy," he muttered.

 _"_ _Never forgive the Innocence!"_

A searing pain ran through his forehead and it nearly caused him to fall over. He was panting like crazy and he felt

his body shaking. Then, he felt some liquid leak onto his forehead and he touched it with three of his fingers. When

he looked down, his eyes lit up with surprise when he saw blood.

Meanwhile, Tiedole heard noises in the bathroom. He went over to the and knocked on the door.

"Kanda, are you okay?," he asked.

"Kanda?"

He heard no response. That caused him to worry and he smashed his foot into the hard door. It didn't work at first,

but he kicked with twice the amount of force he used the first time and the door flew open.

"Oh, my god..." he muttered, when he saw Kanda laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Suddenly, he noticed

something glowing beside Kanda. It was Mugen. It was as if the sword was trying to protect him from whatever was

happening.

Tiedole grabbed Kanda and eventually made it to the main street. A man came over to him and said, "excuse me,

but do you need help?"

"Please, get me a doctor."

xxxxxxxxx

Kanda looked around and noticed that he was on a floor that matched that of a checker board. The sky that was blue

was quickly being covered by black and lotus blossoms are appearing as if they were trying to ward of the darkness.

 _"_ _Synchronize. You must, Synchronize,"_ an unknown voice repeated.

Then, Kanda's consciousness snapped back into reality. Now, he's laying in a bed and his forehead is bandaged. He

no longer has pain, but for some reason, he's tired. Really tired.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

"Tiedole..." he muttered.

"Thank goodness I was able to find a doctor. You nearly bled to death. You gave me quite the scare, Kanda."

Kanda didn't respond. He wanted to go back to sleep. Of course, Tiedole would try to keep him awake. It was for the

best, after all. In all his life, he's never been this sleepy.

"I'm going to sleep," Kanda confirmed, laying back and closing his eyes.

"Kanda!" But, Kanda was already out and there's no waking him once he's asleep. That's a fact that all those who

wish to live, know.

xxxxxxxx

"Yu. Yu!," a familiar voice shouted.

"Alma?," he asked, reaching his hand out towards the voice.

He was in a random corridor of the Black Order. No, not just a random corridor. The one he ran out of and saw that

Alma turned crazy.

"The Innocence. The Innocence is what caused this. The Innocence is why the Order exists. The Innocence is the

reason I have to kill you!," Alma bellowed, in his Innocence transformation. Alma lashed out and everything went

back.

"Never forgive the Innocence. Yu, why are you aiding the thing that made me die?!

Alma broke into tears. Young Kanda is covered in his own blood. _Alma, that's not..._

"Would you rather aid god than your friend?! I thought you loved me, Yu!"

The scene shifted. He watched the ultimate battle between him and Allen. Then, he saw himself stab Allen. Allen

began to transform into a Noah and all hell broke loose.

 _"_ _Innocence... it's the reason he became a Noah. Without it, Allen would still be, Allen. Without it, Allen wouldn't have_

 _gone through all this suffering. Alma wouldn't have gone through it. You wouldn't have gone through it. No one would_

 _have gone through it. Now, can you forgive the Innocence?"_

"The Order, they're the ones I blame. If it wasn't for them, me and Alma wouldn't have been hurt. No exorcists

would've had to die."

 _"_ _True, but Innocence is the reason the war exists. Without it, the Earl would've already ended this crusade and_

 _prevented a millenniums worth of bloodshed. Now, do you forgive the Innocence?"_

"I-"

 _"_ _Never forgive."_

"I don't k-"

 _"_ _Never forgive."_

"Know."

 _"_ _Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive,"_ the voice

cackled.

"Stop. My head... it's going to split."

"Never forgive the Innocence!"

A white face appeared in front of him. Kanda's standing on the checker board floor again. He's not mentally prepared

for this. First of all, what is this? Does bean sprout have similar experiences? If so, he deserves sympathy.

Kanda covered his face with his arms. Suddenly, white lotus flowers began to bloom around him. The white face

disappeared and he was left in the original darkness. That's when he woke up.

"Kanda!," Tiedole exclaimed.

"Let's go."

"Are you sure? You're still hurt."

"Yes. Now, let's go." Then, they left the building.


	2. Chapter 2: Gray Lotus

Chapter 1: Turning

Boom! "Did you hear that?," Kanda asked.

"It came from the south. The others must be fighting. We have to get out of here!"

Tiedole and Kanda were jumping on and off, rooftops. They were going back to the Order to declare Kanda as a new

General. Not that Kanda has any respect to the Order, but it's mainly to keep him from becoming a Fallen One.

Kanda jumped off a roof and prepared to land on another one. Suddenly, his forehead throbbed and he lost focus,

causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Kanda!"

 _First arm pain and now, this? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to get to the Order, quickly!_ Kanda thought.

"Are you okay?," Tiedole asked, crouching beside him.

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

Kanda hopped away and Tiedole frowned. Tiedole is no fool. He's seen the strange mark on his wrist and noticed the

pain that it causes him. Sure, the mark came from his Innocence, but Lenalee has the same thing and she hasn't

experienced any pain. Maybe he's becoming a Fallen One after all...

"Are you coming or what?," Kanda questioned, now on the roof.

"Y-Yeah."

Tiedole followed Kanda in silence. He was worried for the boy. Kanda never liked admitting when he was in pain,

because it made him feel weak. But, everyone feels pain, whether they like it or not. Even the Noah must feel it,

right?

"Let's take a break," Tiedole decided.

Seeing that this was probably the only chance they'd get, Kanda obliged. But, before he could sit down, his head hurt

like crazy and he got dizzy. The extra pain in his wrist didn't help, either.

"Kanda!," Tiedole said, running over to him and helping him sit down, before he lost consciousness. "Kanda, are you

okay?"

"Just a little lightheaded," he admitted, feeling his forehead, throb.

"All right, it's clear that you're in no condition to go back to the Order. For now, let's lay low."

Kanda grunted and Tiedole slung his arm over his shoulders. Eventually, they found an inn. Luckily, it wasn't very

crowded, so they wouldn't have to worry about a lot of people remembering their faces.

After they checked into the inn, Kanda went into the bathroom. He glared at his reflection at the mirror and realized

that he was sweating a lot.

"What's happening to me?," he mumbled.

As Kanda looked at the mirror, he could've sworn that he heard a voice. That caused him to put a hand on his f

forehead to try to dial back the pain.

" _Never forgive. Never forgive,"_ the voice repeated.

"I must be going crazy," he muttered.

 _"_ _Never forgive the Innocence!"_

A searing pain ran through his forehead and it nearly caused him to fall over. He was panting like crazy and he felt

his body shaking. Then, he felt some liquid leak onto his forehead and he touched it with three of his fingers. When

he looked down, his eyes lit up with surprise when he saw blood.

Meanwhile, Tiedole heard noises in the bathroom. He went over to the and knocked on the door.

"Kanda, are you okay?," he asked.

"Kanda?"

He heard no response. That caused him to worry and he smashed his foot into the hard door. It didn't work at first,

but he kicked with twice the amount of force he used the first time and the door flew open.

"Oh, my god..." he muttered, when he saw Kanda laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Suddenly, he noticed

something glowing beside Kanda. It was Mugen. It was as if the sword was trying to protect him from whatever was

happening.

Tiedole grabbed Kanda and eventually made it to the main street. A man came over to him and said, "excuse me,

but do you need help?"

"Please, get me a doctor."

xxxxxxxxx

Kanda looked around and noticed that he was on a floor that matched that of a checker board. The sky that was blue

was quickly being covered by black and lotus blossoms are appearing as if they were trying to ward of the darkness.

 _"_ _Synchronize. You must, Synchronize,"_ an unknown voice repeated.

Then, Kanda's consciousness snapped back into reality. Now, he's laying in a bed and his forehead is bandaged. He

no longer has pain, but for some reason, he's tired. Really tired.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

"Tiedole..." he muttered.

"Thank goodness I was able to find a doctor. You nearly bled to death. You gave me quite the scare, Kanda."

Kanda didn't respond. He wanted to go back to sleep. Of course, Tiedole would try to keep him awake. It was for the

best, after all. In all his life, he's never been this sleepy.

"I'm going to sleep," Kanda confirmed, laying back and closing his eyes.

"Kanda!" But, Kanda was already out and there's no waking him once he's asleep. That's a fact that all those who

wish to live, know.

xxxxxxxx

"Yu. Yu!," a familiar voice shouted.

"Alma?," he asked, reaching his hand out towards the voice.

He was in a random corridor of the Black Order. No, not just a random corridor. The one he ran out of and saw that

Alma turned crazy.

"The Innocence. The Innocence is what caused this. The Innocence is why the Order exists. The Innocence is the

reason I have to kill you!," Alma bellowed, in his Innocence transformation. Alma lashed out and everything went

back.

"Never forgive the Innocence. Yu, why are you aiding the thing that made me die?!

Alma broke into tears. Young Kanda is covered in his own blood. _Alma, that's not..._

"Would you rather aid god than your friend?! I thought you loved me, Yu!"

The scene shifted. He watched the ultimate battle between him and Allen. Then, he saw himself stab Allen. Allen

began to transform into a Noah and all hell broke loose.

 _"_ _Innocence... it's the reason he became a Noah. Without it, Allen would still be, Allen. Without it, Allen wouldn't have_

 _gone through all this suffering. Alma wouldn't have gone through it. You wouldn't have gone through it. No one would_

 _have gone through it. Now, can you forgive the Innocence?"_

"The Order, they're the ones I blame. If it wasn't for them, me and Alma wouldn't have been hurt. No exorcists

would've had to die."

 _"_ _True, but Innocence is the reason the war exists. Without it, the Earl would've already ended this crusade and_

 _prevented a millenniums worth of bloodshed. Now, do you forgive the Innocence?"_

"I-"

 _"_ _Never forgive."_

"I don't k-"

 _"_ _Never forgive."_

"Know."

 _"_ _Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive,"_ the voice

cackled.

"Stop. My head... it's going to split."

"Never forgive the Innocence!"

A white face appeared in front of him. Kanda's standing on the checker board floor again. He's not mentally prepared

for this. First of all, what is this? Does bean sprout have similar experiences? If so, he deserves sympathy.

Kanda covered his face with his arms. Suddenly, white lotus flowers began to bloom around him. The white face

disappeared and he was left in the original darkness. That's when he woke up.

"Kanda!," Tiedole exclaimed.

"Let's go."

"Are you sure? You're still hurt."

"Yes. Now, let's go." Then, they left the building.

Tiedoll and Kanda continued their journey through the city. Things were going smoothly at first. Then...

"Akuma!" yelled Kanda and Tiedoll.

Kanda was about to leap after the four Level 4's that dared to shoot at him, but a searing pain formed in his forehead and he

nearly fell to his knees. A glow erupted from Tiedoll's Innocence and he tried to repel the Level 4's, but they were to strong.

"Kanda!" shouted Tiedoll, who turned around, after the Akuma were temporarily occupied.

"Mugen!" yelled Kanda, who nearly blacked out, moments earlier.

A blue wave-like aura came out from his sword and damaged an Akuma. It wasn't nearly enough to kill it, though. Afterwards,

Kanda felt dizzy and one of his knees hit the ground and he coughed up drops of blood.

"Are you, all right?!" asked Tiedoll, crouching beside Kanda.

"Tch."

Tiedoll assumed that was a 'yes' but he was still concerned. Kanda always pushed himself to hard. He wasn't the type who liked

relying on other people.

"Look, out!" demanded, Tiedoll.

Kanda barely managed to jump away from the dozens of bullets that threatened to enter his body. More pain spread when he

landed, but he forced himself to keep moving.

 _"_ _Destroy. Destroy. Destroy!"_ the horrible, yet familiar voice, demanded.

Grunting, Kanda gripped Mugen with both hands. Then, he lashed out without thinking and randomly started to try to cut a Level 4.

It dodged for awhile, but at some point, he attacked as soon as it dodged and managed to make a vertical cut from the red star, up

to the neck.

Eventually, he even used the Sword Fish-like illusions and he felt a forbidden grin appearing on his face as his attacks sped up.

After awhile, the second Level 4 started to panic and it held out its gun hand and prepared to shoot, Kanda in the gut. However,

Kanda was to fast for it to keep up and it lost that arm. Then, blood splattered out and after one more slash, the Akuma was no

more.

Tiedoll stabbed a Level 4 with his cross and looked at, Kanda. He noticed an excitement that he's never seen on the samurai,

before. Not quite an excitement, but more like a deep bloodlust. Man, Kanda's smile is, freaky.

The Akuma started to freak out, and it shot some bullets, by instinct. Those bullets flew through Kanda's right shoulder and he fell

to his knee, holding the wound. Even Tiedoll can see the blood that's leaking out onto his hand.

Ever since the stuff with Alma, Kanda has lost his regenerative ability. That means that he's no longer immune to the Akuma Virus.

"Kanda!" said, Tiedoll.

Next, onyx stars began to appear on his skin like Chicken Pox. Kanda felt his body weaken and he began to collapse. Instead of

dying, his skin started turning dark grey. Now, Stigmata are on his forehead. His eyes are even, gold.

"Kanda..."

Kanda made a battle cry and a neon purplish pink lightning appeared around, Mugen. Then, he charged and attacked with more

power than ever before.

Eventually, he managed to pierce the final Akuma in the center of the bright red star on its chest. Blood splattered out of it and it

died moments later. Meanwhile, Kanda was panting as he was recovering from using this amazing new power for the first time. In

fact, he wants to use it more.

That's when his new super senses kicked in. Kanda felt like something was behind him, so he blasted out at full speed and

shoved Mugen into the one who dared to approach him. Then, he exited his moment of unnatural bloodlust and saw what was in

front of him.

"K-Kanda..."

The voice belonged to none other than General Tiedoll. Yes, he was lost in his wrath and stabbed him in the gut.

All Kanda can do is watch as everything unfolds. His mind can't even comprehend what happened. Tiedoll fell to the ground and

as he did, his body slid out of, Mugen, revealing drops of blood as he collapsed. Now, the new Noah is on his knees, shaking in

front of the human corpse before him. The only thing that shows him that Tiedoll used to be a living person is the Innocence that is

now in its purist, glowing form.

Elsewhere...

"Wratha has awakened!" cheered the Millennium Earl.

"Yay!" agreed, Wisely.

"Lero! Lero!" said, Lero.

"Now, I'm going to bring him, home!"

Current Place...

Kanda hasn't moved. He's still shaking. He hasn't been this messed up since some horrible events that have happened in the

past. In fact, he was so messed up that he didn't even notice the sinister shadow that reflected on the ground.

"Good evening, Yu Kanda!" said a familiar voice.

That voice was far to familiar. Kanda is in no mood to deal with that disturbance now.

"Earl, if you want me to turn him into an Akuma, then you have another thing coming." threatened, Kanda, glaring at the Earl with

his golden eyes.

"I'm here for nothing of the sort. Yu Kanda, you are Wratha's next reincarnate."

"Wratha?" asked Kanda.

"Wratha is the Noah name of the one you knew as, Skin Bolic. Noah reincarnate when they die and our body's stop changing at a

certain age, which is why we are called, immortals."

"You expect me to believe that?" questioned Kanda, smirking, as he was standing and glaring at the Earl, "there's no way that I

could be a Noah. I'm an exorcist."

"Oh, Yu Kanda, have you looked at yourself, lately?"

The Earl took out a mirror (don't ask how he managed to bring it) and let Kanda see his image. His skin was identical to that of a

Noah's. He even had the golden cat-like eyes.

"I want to become a general." protested, Kanda.

"Silly, Yu, there's no way you could become one, now."

"What?"

"Do you really think that they'd let a Noah become one of the main exorcists? They'd rather have your head." reasoned the Earl,

"I'm sure you remember what happened to, Walker."

After thinking for a minute, Kanda said, "So, what's in it for, me?"

"You'll destroy the detestable Innocence and you'll get a family better than those exorcists ever could've been. Don't you think it'd

be good to get vengeance against the Innocence that ruined you and Alma Karma's lives?"

"Fine. I'll it on one condition." decided, Kanda.

"Oh?"

"I'm keeping, Mugen. Oh, and don't call me, Yu."

"Very, well. Now, let's go, home."

The Earl pointed Lero at an empty space next to him and the weird dark colored arc appeared next to him. Next, the Earl signaled

for Kanda to enter and he did with only a brief hesitation. From this day forward, Yu Kanda the exorcist is no more. Now, there's

only, Kanda, the Noah of Wrath.


End file.
